toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Nimbus
Dr. Cumulo Nimbus is a recurring character in Rewritten. In terms of the series narrative, Dr. Nimbus is the creator of the Emergency Portal which became essential in the days before the Exodus and took all the inhabitants of Toontown to Fantasyland. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Dr. Nimbus made his first appearance in "The Last Laff" in a flashback to ten years prior to the present day. During that time, he was working under Mayor Mickey Elias to create an emergency contingency plan designed to save Toons in the event of catastrophe, referencing the War from centuries before. Nimbus called his plan the Emergency Portal, destined to take the Toons outside of Toontown to somewhere "fantastical." This system would eventually be used for the Exodus only seven years later. Nimbus remained a scientific advisor to the Mayor, this time under Flippy Flopper, when the climate shift occurred. He advised Flippy to call Dr. Adam Molecule and have him shut down the Cogs. Nimbus believed the climate shift was caused by the Cogs after some large event. In "Remembrance," Nimbus persuaded Flippy to call Dr. Molecule to shut down the Cogs. Flippy was unsuccessful. Shortly thereafter, Constance Miller arrived with Fisherman Billy, who had just become the first Toon to be attacked by a Cog. Nimbus let Flippy know the severity of the event and what horrible repercussions it could lead to, thus causing Flippy to order the arrest of Dr. Molecule. Months later, in an emergency Toon Council meeting, Nimbus and Professor Pete proposed a widescale evacuation of Toontown in response to the Cogs' new murderous tendencies. The Toon Council approved the measure, but the Emergency Portal, Nimbus' invention, was hinted at being likely to be used. In "Doomsday," the device was indeed utilized and Dr. Nimbus put his plan into action. Using the memory rain he invented, he planned to wipe the Toons memories, triggering the Exodus by instincitvely compelling Toons to teleport outside of Toontown to Fantasyland, a place designed by his friend Professor Prepostera, one of the architects of the Emergency Portal. If all went to plan, the memory rain would also electrocute the Cogs, reverse the Cog buildings, and restore the ruined climate of Toontown. As part of the plan, Nimbus would stay behind with Prepostera in an underground bunker to inform the exiled Toons when it was safe to return. Nimbus, Prepostera, and Professor Pete triggered Exodus by releasing the memory rain cloud into the sky. As the rain fell, Nimbus went to Pete's house to see him and his family off. In "The Last Laff," Nimbus was revealed to be dead in Fantasyland. His body was unidentified, along with two others, having arrived three years prior (on the first day of Fantasyland's existence). The mystery of the bodies baffled the police, namely Chief Constance Miller. His death occurred in "Rain" shortly before the Exodus. He went with Professor Pete to his estate to see him and his family off to Fantasyland. However, the Cogs attacked and Nimbus was unable to escape. He bravely stepped in front of a few attacks to protect his friends. He first went sad, but was hit again before he could teleport out. When Laura Ingalls sacrificed her own transport to save Pete, Nimbus was swallowed into the transport as well, and his body ended up in Fantasyland. Character Namesake Dr. Cumulo Nimbus is derived from cumulonimbus clouds. This is because a major part of the Emergency Portal plan was the creation of rainclouds to wipe the memories of the Toons. Trivia *Nimbus is the first Toon whose Wiki page features the status of "Deceased." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Bears